The present invention relates to door latch assemblies for roll-up doors.
Roll-up doors are commonly used in rental storage unit facilities, commonly known as xe2x80x9cmini-storagexe2x80x9d places. A storage unit usually consists of a storage room with access controlled by a roll-up door. The door is secured by a lock, such as a key or combination lock with a shank, hasp or shackle which is attached to the door latch mechanism. When locked, the door latch has a tongue, pin or other object which slides to project into a space in the door frame, thus preventing access to the storage room. Many conventional door latches provide poor or minimal protection for the lock shank to avoid being cut by an intruder.
It would be desirable to have a door latch mechanism that can accept one or more lock shanks and when in a locked position minimizes the amount of shank available to be cut. Further, it would be desirable to have a door latch mechanism that was designed to minimize water, ice and snow accumulation so as to prevent the latch and lock from freezing. Additionally, it would be desirable to have a latch mechanism that was formed of stamped steel that is easily and inexpensively manufacturable.
The present invention provides, in one exemplary embodiment, a door latch generally comprising a latch cover and a latch slide. The latch cover comprises a upper angled section having a vertical portion and an angled portion extending therefrom, at least one first aperture defined in the vertical portion, at least one first slot defined in the angled portion, a horizontal portion having at least one second slot defined therein, and, at least one third slot defined therein substantially aligned with the first slot, a vertical middle section having a second aperture defined therein, and, a slide guide extending from one side, the slide guide having an upper spacer leg and, a lower spacer leg, an angled lower portion having a vertical edge, the vertical edge having at least one fourth aperture defined therein. The latch slide comprises a vertical section having a first end and a second end and an upper edge, a notch at the first end and, a tang extending from the second end, a horizontal section extending generally perpendicularly from at least a portion of the upper edge, the horizontal section having at least one fourth slot defined therein, an angled portion extending from one end and, a pull tab extending from the extending angled portion such that the latch can slidingly engage the latch cover and reciprocatingly slide between a tang retracted position and a tang extended position.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a door latch assembly that provides a secure receptacle for a lock shank and provide minimal exposure of the shank when in position to being cut.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a door latch assembly that minimizes the potential accumulation of water, snow and ice so as to reduce freezing of the latch mechanism.
It is yet another feature of the present invention to provide a door latch assembly that is easily and inexpensively manufacturable.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of embodiments of the invention, when taken in conjunction with the appended claims.